


Stranded (klance)

by Fandom_trashie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, M/M, Stranded, a little fluff, injured, klance, not really tho, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_trashie/pseuds/Fandom_trashie
Summary: Keith and Lance get stranded on a planet after being thrown out of a wormhole.





	

To say the least, Lance HATED getting thrown out of unstable wormholes. Princess Allura had been pushing herself too hard for the whole day, and couldn't keep the latest wormhole stable and each paladin had gotten thrown out at various, unknown locations. This was the second time it had happened to them. Last time he had been with Hunk, but he wasn't sure this time if anyone else was with him.

Lance sighed as he tried to get up from his seat, but flinched and fell back into his seat from the pain in his chest and head. 'Great.' He thought to himself, 'Just great.'

Lance eventually managed to crawled out of his lion with great effort and collapsed on the rocky terrain of the planet he had crashed on. He rolled himself onto his back and stared up at the purple tinted alien sky, hoping it wouldn't be too long before someone found him.

He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he was exhausted and couldn't really do anything else in his current state, so he let his subconscious take control.

***

Keith crawled out of his banged up lion after he had been thrown out of the wormhole like everyone else, looking around at the landscape on the planet he crashed on. It was extremely rocky terrain, with some alien vegetation scattered around here and there. The sky was a light purple tinge, and two moons could be seen to the left of the horizon. A light wind was whistling around the rocks and he could see what seemed to resemble clouds in the far horizon.

He was about to set up a camp by his lion to wait until it was working again when he noticed smoke coming from behind a small hill in the distance and wondered if perhaps someone else had also crashed on the same planet.

Keith decided the only way to find out was to go have a look, so he started making his way towards the smoke.

***

"Wha- Lance!" Keith called when he got to the top of a hill and saw the smoking blue lion and the blue and white figure lying in front of it. His heart crept into his throat as he feared the worst and broke into a run down the hill towards the blue paladin.

Keith kneeled next to Lance, gently shaking his shoulders, "Whoa, Lance! Hey, wake up! Lance!"

"Hrmph, hey! Keith?" Lance grumbled and Keith let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't realized that he'd been holding his breath.

"Are you hurt?" Keith questioned, looking Lance up and down. He was pretty banged up.

Lance tried to sit up, but yelped and laid back down. "Yeah, I think so."

"Where?"

Lance pointed to a spot on his lower chest, and then at his head.

"I'm always stuck with the injured ones." Keith mumbled to himself, "You probably broke a rib." he said, louder, then moved to take off Lance's helmet to inspect his head.

Lance swatted his hand away, "Hey! I can still do things myself." He half-heartedly glared at Keith, who just raised up his hands in surrender, leaning back on his heals.

"Fine." Keith said as he watched Lance.

Lance winced in pain as soon as he raised his left arm, most likely aggravating the broken rib. He tried removing the helmet with just one hand, failing miserably and mumbling inaudible things to himself.

Keith rolled his eyes as he gently grabbed Lance's wrist and moved his hand away, "You obviously can't do this by yourself, so I'm helping."

Lance grumbled something inaudible as Keith removed the helmet then started feeling his head for bumps and looking for any blood. Lance hissed in pain when Keith touched a certain spot, and he found a good sized bump on his head there.

"It looks like you hit your head pretty hard. You probably have a concussion." Keith concluded, looking down at Lance who glared back up at him sarcastically.

"Gee thanks, I hadn't already assumed that myself."

Keith rolled his eyes again as he sat back, surveying the area around them. He hadn't gotten much of a look of their immediate surroundings once he had rounded the hill.

"Help me sit up."

Keith looked at him, "Lance, I don't think you shou-"

"Either help me, or I'll do it myself." Lance cut him off, moving his arms to try and support himself just to prove his point.

Keith sighed, moving to help Lance up. It was obvious that the stubborn boy would just injure himself even more if he tried to move himself, so Keith figured that he didn't have much of a choice but to help him.

After he had successfully helped Lance in propping himself up against a rock, Keith sat back down across from Lance, and looked up at the still slightly smoking blue lion behind Lance, sighing.

"So." Lance started after a moment, looking at Keith, "We're stranded."

"I noticed."

"Well, what are we going to do about it?"

"There's nothing we CAN do. At least not until our lions are working again." Keith stated, looking over at Lance, "And you're not in any condition to be doing anything anyways."

Lance pouted, and Keith almost thought the expression was cute. Though he quickly erased the thought from this mind.

"I hate this." Lance muttered, picking up a rock and tossing it.

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you do, but complaining won't make our situation any better."

"Says who? Complaining makes me feel better, so I'm going to complain all I want." He pouted some more.

Keith rolled his eyes again as he leaned back on a rock to look up at the darkening sky. He yawned, only just realizing how exhausted he was from the events of the day.

"I'm going to rest, we can see if there's anything we can do tomorrow." Keith said, adjusting himself to a more comfortable position against a rock. "Don't go anywhere."

This time it was Lance's turn to roll his eyes, "Seeing as I can't even remove my helmet without help I don't think I'll be going anywhere." He grumbled "It's not as if there's anywhere to go around here anyways."

"Whatever." Keith muttered as he closed his eyes.

***

Lance woke up with a scream after having a bad nightmare. It was still rather dark out when he awoke. 

Keith had jumped up immediately after hearing Lance's scream, "What? What happened?" He asked, his bayard already in his hand and activated as he looked at Lance.

Lance covered his face with his hands, trying to shake off the disturbing images he had seen. It wasn't uncommon for him to have nightmares when in tense or stressful situations such as this one. His anxiety and fears would become real in the shape of nightmares. But this one had been particularly bad. 

"Lance," Keith said, lowering himself down next to him and he cautiously and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "What is it?" 

"N- nothing. Just a nightmare." He mumbled, not raising his head. He didn't want Keith to see the tears that were so close to trickling down his cheeks. He wasn't used to having people other then Hunk, usually, be concerned about him after a nightmare. Lately he'd always be alone when he woke up with one. 

Keith continued to watch him with concern lacing his features, but didn't pry as he reassuringly patted Lance's shoulder. 

"Sorry." Lance muttered almost half an hour later when he finally raised his head to look at Keith. "What for?" Keith asked, "It wasn't your fault." "I- I know, but it always happens w- when--" he didn't get to finish his sentence before his stomach growled loudly and he blushed at the sound, embarrassed.

Keith stood up and Lance watched him walk towards the blue lion, "What are you doing?" He called after him, slightly panicking as the memory of his dream came flooding back.

"I'm going to get the food rations from your lion, I'll be right back, don't worry." Keith called back over his shoulder.

"I- I wasn't worried." Lance grumbled to himself, feeling vulnerable and emotional. He hated the nightmares that happened so often lately, they always left him feeling scared and lonely, and he was embarrassed that he had had a slight meltdown in front of Keith. A cold wind had started up and Lance wished he had more protection from it.

Suddenly a shadow passed over Lance's face and he looked up to see Keith handing him a small package of dried green space goo.

"Thanks." Lance muttered as he took the package and opened it.

Keith sat down next to him and looked off to the horizon, "I'm going to go back to the red lion, see if I can get it working again."

"You're just going to leave me here by myself?" Lance asked, trying not to panic at the thought. 

Keith looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "What's wrong?" He asked. Lance looked up sharply, "Nothing, I just thought.... never mind, you go off to your lion." "I'll be back before it gets dark." Keith reassured him as he got up, setting down the rest of the rations near Lance. "Only eat what you need, we don't know how long we'll be here."

Keith started to walk away, and Lance watched him, trying to convince himself that it would be alright, he wouldn't be left alone for that long. Keith would come back. "If something happens call me over the comm." Keith called over his shoulder as he walked farther away.

Lance only silently watched Keith as he disappeared behind a hill. He was alone.

Lance didn't think he'd miss Keith's company as much as he did. He didn't think his anxiety would kick in so badly and he'd get so panicky. He didn't call Keith over the comm, though, no matter how many times he wanted to. But Lance had to continually remind himself that it wouldn't be that long. Keith would be back soon. He sat against the rocks hugging his arms to himself and shivering as it got colder, counting the minutes until Keith's return.

It was well past the time when it got dark on the planet when Keith finally returned. Lance was just starting to really freak out that he might really be alone. He might die here, alone. Maybe Keith had died. Fear after fear crept into his mind, and he clamped his eyes shut, trying to think of anything else.

Lance heard footsteps approaching and relief washed over him as he saw Keith walking down the hill.

Once Keith had reached the bottom of the hill he sat down a couple feet away from Lance, breathing heavily from the long walk.

"You said you'd be back before dark." Lance said quietly, trying to hide the relief he felt that Keith had finally returned, offering him a package of food, figuring he must be hungry.

Keith refused the food. "I got lost on the way there. Once I found the red lion there wasn't much I could do, it's pretty beat up. We'll just have to wait for them to wake up by themselves I guess. I'm going to go back in a day or two." He explained, "And then it took longer then I expected to walk back."

"Oh." Lance said, "Well, I'm glad you're back."

"You missed me?" Keith smirked at him.

Lance's cheeks felt hot and he was glad that Keith couldn't see it in the dark. "I missed having you here to complain to." He said quickly, looking away from Keith. He wasn't going to admit that he had freaked out the whole time while he was gone.

"Ah." Keith said thoughtfully before changing the subject to something less uncomfortable. "How's your head?"

"It just feels like a really bad headache." Lance shrugged it off.

"And your rib?"

"Why do you care? Are you worried about me?" This time it was Lance's turn to look smug, forgetting about his fears and anxiety.

Keith responded quickly, not missing a beat. "If you die, we'll have lost the blue paladin of Voltron and I'll get blamed for it since I'm here with you. So I have to check in with you every now and then and make sure you're not dead." Keith said with a hint of sarcasm in the last bit.

"So what you're trying to say is, you're worried about me."

"You missed me while I was gone," Keith said, raising an eyebrow at Lance, "and you were obviously relieved when I came back."

Lance didn't say anything. He didn't want Keith to ask any questions if he said too much, so he just rested his head on a rock, ignoring Keith. 

"Oh." Lance heard Keith say quietly. It seemed as if the red paladin had just figured something out. 

"It's fine." Lance said abruptly, before Keith could say anything else or ask any questions, "I'm going to go to sleep." 

Keith didn't respond.

***

Keith woke up at what he assumed was early morning, as it was still rather dark. He looked over at Lance and noticed with surprise that he was shivering. He knit his eyebrows together in concern. It would be a while before it was light enough for him to go look for things to build a fire with and there wasn't anything else Keith could do that he could think of so he leaned his head back and looked at the stars, hoping the rest of the team would somehow find them soon as he waited for the dawn.

Once it was light enough to see what he was doing, Keith got up to look for some dry vegetation to build a fire with. It wasn't hard to find stuff that was dead and dry, as it seemed that it wasn't often that there was rainfall- or this planet's equivalent to rain -and he was back long before Lance woke up.

He laid out the stuff he gathered and set to work building a small fire. He had it burning pretty good within the next few minutes so he sat down and watched Lance sleep, smiling to himself when the blue paladin stopped shivering and became more relaxed. 

Keith stopped himself. He did not have feelings for Lance. No way. They were just friends. Heck, he wasn't even sure if that was true. And there was no way Lance had feelings for him anyways, he was definitely straight. Though Keith did admit to himself, he _did_ want to try and make Lance comfortable. Keith hadn't known that Lance had such bad nightmares and anxiety before. Of course, how could he have known? It's not like Lance made it obvious. And even though Lance hadn't actually said anything, Keith could tell there was something bothering Lance after he had woken up from the nightmare.

He sighed as he picked up a package of the food rations, slowly eating it as he watched the flames and tried not to think about how he felt towards Lance. He figured that those feelings would only get him hurt in the end.

Keith hadn't realized how much time had passed until he noticed that it had gotten quite a bit brighter. He figured it was probably late morning. Lance was still sleeping, and seeing no need to wake him, Keith let him rest.

It seemed to be early afternoon when Lance finally woke up.

Lance yawned as he stretched his legs out, "Good morning." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"I think you mean good afternoon." Keith said, placing more fuel in his small fire.

Lance looked at him, confused "What? How long have I been sleeping?"

Keith looked up at him, "Almost the whole day, it'll be dark in a few hours." He said as he tossed Lance half a package of rations, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess so. How long have you had this fire going?" Lance asked, evidently trying to change the subject from how he slept.

Keith noticed that and went with it, "Since early this morning, you were shivering so I thought I'd make a fire."

"Aw, you really do care about me!" Lance said sarcastically, placing his hand on his heart.

Keith rolled his eyes, but at least it seemed like Lance was doing better.

"I'm going to get up." Lance stated after nearly fifteen minutes of silence, "I wanna look around."

"Lance, you can't get up- hey!" Keith jumped up as Lance attempted to lift himself off the ground, swaying slightly as if he were dizzy.

"No no no, sit back down." Keith said as he caught Lance from falling when he cried out in pain.

"But I want to look around." Lance said, using Keith as support.

"No! You'll only injure yourself more if you move unnecessarily." Keith said as he grabbed Lance by the waist, trying not to hurt his rib as he set him back down.

Once Lance was back on the ground, Keith sat down next to him and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What were you thinking? Are you trying to injure yourself more? Why did you just suddenly want to look around?"

When Lance didn't respond, Keith looked up to find him sitting with his eyes clamped shut and breathing heavily.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Keith sat up and moved closer to Lance, "Does your rib hurt? Or your head?"

"I hurt my rib more I think." Lance said, his voice at a slightly higher pitch from the pain.

"You're an idiot, I hope you know. Why did you do that? Why did you have to look around?" Keith watched him with concern.

Lance smiled weakly, yet sarcastically, "I dunno, I guess the boredom was getting to me."

"You are so stupid." Keith muttered.

"I'm also cold." Lance said.

Keith hadn't noticed until then that the wind had picked up a good bit, having completely blown out the fire in a matter of seconds.

Keith sighed, "I don't know if I'll be able to get another fire started, but I'll try."

He kneeled down next to his small fire pit he had made and started working on getting a new fire going, only to be met with disappointment. He tried again and again, and just as the flame looked like it would catch, it got blown out. Keith threw a rock in frustration, grumbling to himself.

"H-hey, it's f-fine." Lance said, trying to stop his teeth from chattering, "It's not t-that cold anyw- ways."

Keith came over and dropped himself right next to Lance. It was quite dark by now, but Keith couldn't see the stars because they were now covered by a thick layer of clouds. "Looks like a storm. The rest of the team had better find us soon." He whispered, mostly to himself, drawing his knees up and resting his head on them, looking over at Lance.

"Y-yeah." Lance agreed, yawning.

"Try to rest, Lance. Perhaps you won't do stupid things in the morning if you've slept well."

"I'm pretty sure I slept through the night and even most of the day before I decided to get up."

"True, but you're obviously exhausted and in pain from trying to get up, so go to sleep anyways. It won't do you any good to fight it."

"Fine." Lance said, trying to reposition his shoulders to a more comfortable position without aggravating his rib.

Keith leaned against the rocks and closed his eyes as well, hoping that they wouldn't have to be on this planet much longer. He was starting to despise the jagged grey rocks and lifeless terrain. It was similar to the planet he had crashed on with Shiro, and that wasn't a particularly good adventure either.

He had almost fallen asleep despite the cold wind when he was jarred fully awake by something hard hitting his shoulder. Keith looked down sharply and found that Lance seemed to have fallen in his sleep and rested his head on his shoulder. His expression softened and he blushed lightly but decided against trying to move for fear of causing pain to Lance and thus waking him. It seemed like Lance was sleeping comfortably anyways. Plus, Lance was cute when he was sleeping.

  
The next morning Keith woke up early again, surprised at how much the wind had picked up in the night. He could barely keep his hair out of his face. Keith looked down at Lance, still sleeping. In the night Lance had somehow moved himself right up next to Keith, seemingly trying to shelter himself from the wind. Keith smiled to himself at the sleeping boy on his shoulder.

Lance slowly opened his eyes, looking up groggily at Keith before he realized how close he was to him.

"Woah!" Lance tried to sit up quickly but yelped in pain.

Keith grabbed his arm, "Hey, calm down. Here." He said as he helped move Lance into a sitting position, doing his best to hide his slight disappointment at Lance's sudden reaction.

Once he was situated he wouldn't meet Keith's eyes, probably trying to hide his flustered face. "Sorry, I- I didn't mean to." He said sheepishly, trying to brush his hair out of his face from the wind.

"Didn't mean to panic or didn't mean to get all cozy on me?"

"B- both I guess."

"It's fine." Keith said calmly, though he too was blushing. Was it possible that Lance had feelings for him as well? His heart fluttered at the thought, but he kept his tone cool and collected. "I should probably go back to the red lion today and see if it's working yet."

"What? But you were only just there!" Lance said, "And don't you think that if the red lion was working again, it'd come find you on its own? I mean, you two have a really strong bond." Lance looked at him, and Keith thought there was an edge of panic in his eyes.

"Maybe." Keith said thoughtfully.

"Plus, if you get lost again you'll be stuck in this storm and it'll be harder to find your way back."

"Even if I stay here we'll be stuck in this storm."

"Yeah, but.. I mean- well.." Lance couldn't seem to finish his sentence.

"Well what?" Keith asked, looking at Lance.

"I- if you stayed here, then I wouldn't have to be all alone again." Lance muttered, looking at the ground.

"Oh." Keith watched Lance closely for a second, "Alright, I'll stay."

Lance glanced up at Keith, slight relief evident in his eyes, "Thanks." He mumbled before looking back at the ground.

Neither spoke for a long time, the only sound being the whistle of the wind and the occasional rock being thrown by Lance in between munching slowly on the food rations that hadn't blown away. There wasn't much left. It was also slightly darker then it had been the past couple of days, probably from the thick cloud cover.

"Hey, uh, Keith?" Lance said, suddenly breaking the silence and looking over at him.

"Yeah?" Their eyes met for a fraction of a second. 

"I- I'm cold. You w- wouldn't mind coming o-over a little c- closer, would you?" Lance stuttered, and Keith couldn't tell if it was because he was nervous or his teeth were chattering. Probably both.

"Um, I guess not.." Keith's cheeks were now flushed, and he was having a hard time telling whether or not it was because he was cold or because he was blushing. Also probably both.

Keith moved over next to Lance, close enough that their hips and shoulders were touching lightly.

Neither of them moved or said anything for a few minutes, both slightly tense because of the situation until Lance cautiously moved his knees up to his chest and turned a little more towards Keith, pressing a little closer, though he kept his eyes on the ground.

Keith couldn't help but do likewise after a moment, pulling his knees up and pressing their bodies closer together. He looked at Lance, whose cheeks were now a bright pink in the dim light, Keith noticed, as Lance lifted his head and looked over at him. Their faces were only inches apart.

Keith wet his lips and the two of them just stared at each other, both of them unsure what he should do. Lance looked right into Keith's eyes and Keith was caught slightly off guard when Lance suddenly and quickly closed the gap between them, gently brushing their lips together. Keith was surprised and his eyes widened but he soon responded to the gentle kiss, closing his eyes as he cupped Lance's cheek and kissed him back softly, though neither dared to push it too far.

Lance was the first to break away, breathing a little heavier than usual, and smiling with bright red cheeks at Keith as he pressed their foreheads together.

Keith smiled, neither of them needing to say a word, and kissed Lance again.

  
"Well, I suppose I don't feel so bad about dying here anymore." Lance murmured later in the evening, his head on Keith's shoulder and his eyes closed as he pressed up close to Keith for warmth.

"Is that what your nightmare was about?" Keith asked softly with his head resting on Lance's and his arm rapped around his shoulders. 

Lance didn't respond right away. "Partly." He said after a second.

Keith didn't pry with anymore questions, "Well, neither of us are going to die." "Yeah, we totally are. Both of us." "No, we're not. Look." Keith pointed to a spot in the sky.

Lance opened his eyes and lifted his head as he watched closely in the direction where Keith pointed, soon able to make out the familiar shape of the castle, coming to their rescue.

"Alright, maybe we won't die here." Lance conceded, resting his head back on Keith's shoulder as they waited for the castle to land.

"Come on, lets go meet them."

"I think you forgot that I can't really stand up."

"No, I didn't forget, but I'll help you."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to get up."

"Would you please just be quiet for once and let me help you?" Keith rolled his eyes as he and Lance slowly made their way over to the castle. They were going to be okay.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just the result of late nights and a lot of coffee. XD hope you enjoyed it!  
> Also, suggestions for making it better or pointing out anything that I did wrong (like spelling or grammar mistakes) is always appreciated! English isn't my first language, so sometimes I make mistakes but I don't notice them. ^^;   
> (Also, I might make more chapters, if this gets good feedback....? Like, maybe I'll write about what happens when they get to the castle. Idk, but your guys' opinions are always welcome!)


End file.
